1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a protective case for a retractable magnifier or digital media, and more particularly to a protective case that is attached to and can be used alternately to store or support an item, such as a magnifier or digital media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand held magnifiers of low power have been used for centuries to improve the eye's ability to see small objects. Light reflected from a surface is gathered by a convergent lens and refracted upon the lens surface. Enhancement of detail is useful to naturalists, printers, collectors, and appraisers.
Lenses are readily available in powers between 2 and 9 and formed from glass or plastic. This lens is typically held quite close to the eye (at 2.5 cm.) while the viewed object is held about 10 cm away from the lens. The lens diameter is typically about 30 mm.
To offer protection for the lens against dirt and abrasion, cases have been devised. The more useful ones keep the lens attached to the case and thus are always at hand after viewing. Some lenses are mounted on a pin and pivot out of the case when used, as in Altman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,234. Some lenses are mounted on a frame and slide out of the case when used, as in Hon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,349. However, prior art cases are frequently unwieldy and embody a light source, which adds complexity and a possibility of failure. In prior art the close proximity of the case to the lens during use has caused a shadow to be cast upon the viewed object by the lens support and by the hand holding it. Furthermore, when the magnifier is worn as a pendent, the necklace on which the magnifier is worn must be quite long to allow for manipulation of the magnifier. Additionally, opening and closing prior art cases may be difficult for users with limited dexterity or weak hands.
Digital media, including flash drives and memory cards, are commonly used to store and transport data. It has become increasingly common for individuals to carry digital media with them, whether on a keychain, in a purse, in a pocket, or in a bag. However, digital media carried in such a manner is generally unprotected and vulnerable to damage.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a simple, novel protective case for a magnifier lens or digital media. It is further desirable for the case to be attached to the lens or digital media so that the case is not easily lost while the lens or digital media is in use. It is further desirable for the case to serve as a handle for the lens or digital media when the lens or digital media is in use. It is further desirable for the case to be easy to open and close for users with limited dexterity or weak hands. It is further desirable for the case to present little interference to incident light and allow the hand to stay well out of the way.